Natuursters Fanfictions/Verdwenen
Dit is het Verdwenen, eerste deel van Duistere Dromen, een nieuwe serie! Zie hier: de Clans. '-- Miauwtjes van Natuurster!' Proloog Het was middernacht. Stilletjes sloop Buizerdkreet het kamp uit met haar kleintje op haar rug. De kitten was nog te klein om te bedenken wat er aan de hand was, ze had haar oogjes nog niet open. Buizerdkreet was vastbesloten wat ze met deze kitten zou doen: Naar de DonderClan brengen. Haar kit zou niet veilig zijn bij de WindClan door haar halfClan afkomst. De WindClan accepteerde geen halfClankatten. Haar partner Muntklauw was lid van de DonderClan, en ze had bij hun vorige ontmoeting gezegd dat hij haar hier moest opwachten. Plotseling begon de kitten luidkeels te piepen; ze had melk nodig. "Nog even volhouden, Zwaluwkit," knarsetandde de poes. "We zijn er bijna. Dan zul je melk krijgen." Buizerdkreet was nu aangekomen bij de DonderClangrens. Ze wachtte een minuutje, en kreeg een angstig voorgevoel. Zou Muntklauw het vergeten zijn? Gelukkig. Daar kwam hij aangewandeld. "Hallo, Buizerdkreet." begroette Muntklauw haar. Snorrend gaf hij haar een reeks likken over haar oor. "Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen?" vroeg hij nog even. "Ja, Muntklauw. Je weet hoe ik er over denk." "Zwaluwkit zal veilig zijn bij de DonderClan." zei Muntklauw. "Ik heb met een trouwe poes geregeld dat zij haar melk gaat geven." "Heel erg bedankt, Muntklauw!" zei Buizerdkreet. Plotseling hing er een rare geur in de lucht. Buizerdkreet snoof en rook een onmiskenbare geur. "Muntklauw, vlucht met Zwaluwkit. Er is een vos in de buurt." Net toen Muntklauw Zwaluwkit oppakte, kwam er een vos uit het struikgewas tevoorschijn. Buizerdkreet blies en sprong op de rug van de vos. Terwijl ze keek of Muntklauw veilig wegkwam, pakte de vos haar poot beet met zijn klauwen. Buizerdkreet voelde het bloed uit haar poot stromen. Ze klauwde met haar klauwen de vos in zijn ogen, maar de vos bleef stug volhouden. Niet vertrouwend op zijn ogen liet de vos Buizerdkreet los en beet haar bij haar keel. Ze werd omhoog gehesen, en met een harde smak tegen de grond aan geduwd. Ze bleef doorklauwen tegen de vos. Wat krachtige klauwen waren, veranderden langzaam in minder krachtige klauwen. Hortend en stotend haalde Buizerdkreet adem, en in een paar seconden schoten de momenten van geluk in haar leven door haar heen. Het laatste wat Buizerdkreet dacht was aan Zwaluwkit, en hoe zeer ze hoopte dat ze een goede toekomst zou krijgen en de sterkste krijger van het woud zou worden. De lichtheid, liefde, woede, angst, pijn, blijdschap en kracht vervaagde uit Buizerdkreets ogen, en ze begon de reis naar de SterrenClan. "Ik hou van je, Zwaluwkit, en ik zal je nooit vergeten." Hoofdstuk 1 "Zwaluwkit," fluisterde een stem in haar oor. "Ja?" mompelde ze slaapdronken. "Wakker worden. Vandaag is een nieuwe dag, en misschien beleven we wat!" Licht geïrriteerd stond Zwaluwkit op en sloeg Kastanjekit met ingetrokken klauwen. "Je weet dat je mij moet laten slapen." mopperde Zwaluwkit. "Ja ja," zei Kastanjekit. "Kom nou maar mee." Samen met Zwaluwkit sloop Kastanjekit de kraamkamer uit. Links zagen ze de Dageraadpatrouille vertrekken, met aan hoofd Ochtendbeek. Kastanjekit haalde uit hun geheime voorraad een mosbal, en ze gooiden over. Na een tijdje klauwde Zwaluwkit de mosbal open en ze sprong op de rug van Kastanjekit. Ze begonnen een stoeigevechtje. "Je zal nooit van mij winnen, Zwaluwvoet!" piepte Kastanjekit. "De DonderClan is nu van de SchaduwClan! Kastanjeklauw zal je een kopje kleiner maken!" Hij krabbelde onder Zwaluwkit vandaan en duwde haar tegen de grond. "Maar de SchaduwClan is vergeten dat de DonderClan zich nooit overgeeft!" Zwaluwkit schopte tegen Kastanjekits buik en hijgend stonden beide kittens op. "Zullen we vrede sluiten?" vroeg Zwaluwkit. "Voor even. Het volgende gevecht zal de SchaduwClan gemakkelijk winnen!" schamperde Kastanjekit. Lachend liepen ze terug naar de kraamkamer. Een tijdje later klonk er een stem voor de kraamkamer. "Kastanjekit?" vroeg Vlampels, zijn vader. "Ik zal je een korte training geven, zodat je voorbereid bent als je eenmaal een leerling bent. "Mag Zwaluwkit ook meedoen?" vroeg Kastanjekit terwijl hij een blik op Zwaluwkit wierp. "Oké dan." zei Vlampels. "Ik zal jullie een korte improvisatie geven. Ik doe de jachthouding voor, en jullie doen hem zo goed mogelijk na, oké?" Zwaluwkit slikte. Mocht je dit eigenlijk als kitten leren? Ze schudde haar kop, en concentreerde zich op wat Vlampels deed. De vader van Kastanjekit zakte door zijn poten. Zijn buik raakte de grond nét niet. Hij wiebelde met zijn achterwerk en sprong naar voren. Nadat Kastanjekit het had geprobeerd - Wat volledig mis ging - was Zwaluwkit aan de beurt. Ze zakte door haar poten, wiebelde met haar achterwerk. De wind kwam van rechts. De prooi zou haar niet kunnen ruiken. Ze richtte al haar aandacht op een blaadje en sprong. Zwaluwkit slaakte een triomfantelijk kreetje en prikte met een van haar klauwen in het blaadje, en liep keurig naar de hoop verse prooi om het blaadje erop te leggen. "Goed gedaan!" prees Vlampels haar. 's avonds liet Stormster een Clanvergadering bijeen roepen. "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!" Stiekem ging Zwaluwkit samen met Kastanjekit in de opening van de kraamkamer zitten, om zo een beetje van de Vergadering te zien. "Vandaag zijn we hier bijeen voor Berkenblad." De leider wenkte de medicijnkat met zijn staart. "Berkenblad, ben je bereid om je bij de oudsten te voegen?" "Ja." zei Berkenblad. "Ik heb Violetpoot genoeg geleerd, ze zal een goede Medicijnkat zijn voor de Clan." "Violetpoot, wil je naar voren komen." zei Stormster. Violetpoot kwam trots naar voren. "Het is tijd dat je je volledige Clannaam krijgt. Violetpoot, beloof jij de eigenschappen van de Medicijnkat te accepteren en te gebruiken, en om los te staan van de rivaliteit tussen de clans. en de Clan beschermen met eigen leven?" "Ja, Stormster," zei Violetpoot. "Dan geef ik je nu met goedkeuring van de SterrenClan je naam; Violetpoot, vanaf nu zal je bekend staan als Violetgloed!" "Violetgloed! Violetgloed!" riep iedereen. Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit riepen hard mee. Berkenblad liep weg richting het oudstenhol, waar Scherptand een begroeting miauwde. "Schroeistaart, jij gaat de avondpatrouille leiden." Schroeistaart wenkte Muntklauw en Vuursintel, en samen vertrokken ze naar de SchaduwClangrens. Roossnor riep Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit. Beiden kropen ze lekker warm bij de poes en vielen ze algauw in slaap. Zwaluwkit droomde. Ze stond bij een riviertje, en vaag zag ze rechts van zich twee katten tegenover elkaar staan. Eén waadde naar de overkant en likte over de kop van de ander. Zwaluwkit rende naar de katten toe, en onderscheidde net een witte kater. Op de een of andere manier werd ze naar achteren geduwd. Ze rende terug naar de kater en de poes, maar het lukte niet. Toen werd ze wakker van een kreet. "De SchaduwClan valt aan! We hebben versterking nodig!" Hoofdstuk 2 Het was Vuursintel. De poes was hijgend het kamp binnen gekomen, met een aantal krabwonden. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Stormster, die aan kwam lopen. "We waren de langs de grenzen aan het patrouilleren, en plotseling kwamen we SchaduwClankatten tegen die op ons territorium aan het jagen waren." "Mistneus, Grijslicht, Rivierpoot en Vlampels! Volg Vuursintel. De rest, bewaak het kamp!" De katten verlieten haastig het kamp. Zwaluwkit had koppijn, de spanning was drukkend. Zwaluwkit probeerde de gedachten kwijt te raken door Kastanjekit wakker te maken. "Huh, wat..." mompelde hij. "Pas op! DonderClan valt aan!" Zwaluwkit sprong op hem en Kastanjekit schrok zich de blubber. "Maar de DonderClan had wéér niet verwacht dat Kastanjeklauw zo sterk was." Hij sloeg Zwaluwkit speels op haar kop, en ze gaf hem een duw. "Zwaluwvoet wint natuurlijk!" "Hou alsjeblieft op met stoeien, kleintjes," zei Muntklauw. "Oké..." zei Zwaluwkit beteuterd. "Ik zal jullie voorbereiden. Stel dat de SchaduwClan hier zou komen, dan zouden jullie in plaats van stoeien écht wat kunnen doen." Opgewonden maakten de twee kittens sprongetjes, en renden achter Muntklauw aan. "Een klein trainingshoekje. Laat nu eens zien hoe jullie vechten. Dat liet Kastanjekit zich niet twee keer zeggen en hij sprong met zijn volledige gewicht op Zwaluwkit liggen. "Stop," zei Muntklauw. "Denk je echt dat je een volwassen weldoorvoede kat kan laten vluchten door met je volledige kittengewicht op hem of haar gaat liggen?" "Nee," zei Kastanjekit. "We hebben manieren nodig." Muntklauw begon met de training: "Kijk, kittens, stel voor dat ik een SchaduwClankat ben. Schuif dan onder mij door en haal in het voorbijgaan een klauw over mijn buik." "Klauwen uit?" "Ja, klauwen uit, Zwaluwkit." Zwaluwkit schoot onder haar vader door en haalde in het voorbijgaan haar klauwen uit. Mis. Nu was Kastanjekit aan de beurt. Hij deed het perfect. Zwaluwkit deed het nog een paar keer, en het lukte bij de vierde keer. "Volgende oefening. Ik ben een SchaduwClankat, en jij hebt mij op mijn rug vast. Ik probeer je van mijn rug af te schudden." Kastanjekit begon, en viel er vrijwel meteen af. Toen was Zwaluwkit. Ze sprong op de rug van Muntklauw en schoof haar klauwen uit, en plantte die in de rug van de kater. Muntklauw schudde hevig heen en weer, maar Zwaluwkit bleef staan. Met haar voorste twee poten haalde ze haar klauwen over de oren van Muntklauw. Muntklauw draaide zich om. Hij probeerde haar te bijten, maar Zwaluwkit sprong omhoog. Ze klauwde met haar klauwen over de buik van Muntklauw. "Stop maar," hijgde hij. "Dat was fantastisch, Zwaluwkit! Jullie beiden! Nu hebben we genoeg getraind." Kastanjekit en Zwaluwkit liepen terug naar de kraamkamer, en onderweg zagen ze een hevig bloedende Grijslicht het kamp binnengekomen. Zwaluwkit slaakte een kreet en rende naar de grijze kater. Violetgloed kwam meteen aanrennen met een grote bal spinrag. Ze deed spinrag op elke grote wond, wat aardig veel was. "Ik heb meer nodig." zei ze geschokt. Stormster wenkte IJspoot en ze verlieten het kamp. Stiekem slopen de twee kittens achter de leider en de leerling aan, in de hoop zo een stukje van het gevecht te zien. Jammer genoeg gingen ze een andere kant op. Toen gingen Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit maar een andere kant op. Ze hoorden licht gekrijs, en besloten een kijkje te nemen. Hadden ze dat maar niet gedaan. Hoofdstuk 3 Het was een groot slagveld. Her en der lagen bloedspetters, en het gekrijs was oorverdovend. Zwaluwkit zag Rivierpoot hevig vechten met een SchaduwClankat die twee keer zo groot was als hijzelf. Maar als je klein was had je ook voordelen. Zo kon je snel aan de kant springen als een kat je gezicht kapot wou klauwen. Plotseling kwam er een poes op hun af. Met bloed aan haar tanden. "Ten aanval!" piepte Kastanjekit en hij beet zich vast aan de staart van de poes. Zwaluwkit sprong op de poes en gebruikte de manier die Muntklauw een paar minuten geleden had geleerd. De poes kon zich nu niet omdraaien, aangezien Kastanjekit haar staart stevig vast hield. Zwaluwkit reet het oor van de poes open, en ze viel bewusteloos op de grond. Beiden lieten de vijand los en Zwaluwkit vroeg: "Gaat het een beetje?" Geen antwoord. Snel renden ze weg, want er kwam weer een krijger aan. Samen kwamen ze opeens bij een ruwe weg. Zwaluwkits zachte pootkussentjes schaafden over het pad, dat zich ver door het bos uitstrekte. Zwaluwkit sprong op van een brommend geluid, dat steeds harder werd. Plotseling drong het tot haar door en ze schreeuwde: "Dit is een Donderpad! Er komt een monster aan!" Net op tijd sprong Kastanjekit opzij. Het begon al donker te worden. Zullen we ooit nog veilig thuis komen? En waar is thuis überhaupt? ''Dacht Zwaluwkit. Ze had ook honger. Gelukkig was ze oud genoeg om zonder de melk van Roossnor te kunnen. Maar toch mistte ze de zoete melkachtige geur van de kraamkamer. "Ik heb honger." zei Kastanjekit uitgeput. "Ik ook." bekende Zwaluwkit. "Laten we gaan jagen, zoals Vlampels dat ons heeft laten zien!" Na een korte tijd wachten hoorde ze het geluid van een eekhoorn. Nee, het waren er twee! Stil sloop Zwaluwkit op de eekhoorns af. Ze kwam heel dichtbij, en ze sprong. Raak! Ze had beide eekhoorns te pakken. Snel gaf ze ze alle twee de beslissende beet en trots liep ze terug naar Kastanjekit. Opeens voelde ze een bepaald soort warmte om haar heen. ''Je zult een goede jager worden, Zwaluwkit. Dit was typisch iets wat Roossnor zou zeggen, alleen klonk dit... liefdevoller. Nou ja, misschien was het Muntklauw geweest. Naast elkaar aten de kittens allebei een eekhoorn. Op gegeven moment werd het avond. Het was koud. De twee kittens gingen naast elkaar liggen, om elkaar warm te houden. Toen vielen ze in slaap. De volgende morgen werd Zwaluwkit wakker van het geluid van een sissende Kastanjekit. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en vlak voor haar neus stond een kater. “Ga weg.” siste Kastanjekit. De kater liep nieuwsgierig op de katten af. "Hallo, katten!" zei hij. Hij had een vrolijke klank in zijn stem. "Ik heb jullie nog nooit gezien, op de Langpotenplaats. Zijn jullie nieuw?" voegde hij eraan toe. "Langpoten?" vroeg Zwaluwkit. "Dat zijn die grote wezens die katten houden en in stalen Honden rijden." "Oh, je bedoeld Tweebenen!" "Zijn jullie nieuw hier?" herhaalde de kat. "Uhm... niet echt... we komen uit het bos." "Boskatten! Leuk! Ik ben Tom." "En ik ben Zwaluwkit," zei Zwaluwkit. "En ik Kastanjekit!" voegde hij eraan toe. "Kit..." zei Tom op bedachtzame toon. "Jullie zijn Clankatten! Wat doen jullie zo ver van huis?" "Lang verhaal." zei Kastanjekit. Hij vertelde vanaf Vuursintel tot ze Tom hadden ontmoet. "Oké..." zei Tom na afloop. "Ik wil jullie wel helpen om veilig thuis te komen, maar eerst wil ik een rondleiding geven door de Langpotenplaats." "Leuk!" zeiden Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit in koor, en ze volgden de kat. Ze kwamen langs veel huizen. Plotseling zei Tom: "Duiken!" en ze doken achter een struik. Een groepje katten liep over het Monsterpad. Ze hadden allemaal veel verwondingen, alsof vechten hun hobby was. Ze liepen langs de struik. "Yo Tom! Zit je lekker katjes te vermoorden?" vroeg de grootste van het groepje. "Nee, nu niet. En ga weg, jongens," zei Tom kalm. "Wat zei je, Tom? Ik denk dat er iets mis is met mijn oren. En jullie oren, jongens?" zei hij terwijl hij een blik naar de andere katten wierp. Ze knikten allemaal braaf. Zo, ''dacht Zwaluwkit. ''Die is dus de leider hè? ''"Ga weg, jongens." Tom begon zijn geduld te verliezen. "Ga toch weg." zei de grote kat en hij zwiepte met zijn staart. Twee katten pakten Tom beet en drukten hem tegen de grond. "Zo, kittentjes." zei de kat. Hij ging met zijn nagel langs de keel van Zwaluwkit. "Wat doen jullie hier? Verdwaald?" "We zijn Clankatten, en we zijn niet verdwaald." zei Kastanjekit. Alle katten slaakten nepkreetjes. "Clankatten zeg je? Dan kun je wel meer klappen vangen." zei de kat lachend, en hij gaf Kastanjekit een snee op zijn flank. "En laat Tom met rust, wil je," zei Kastanjekit. "Denk je de baas over mij, de grote Alfonso, te spelen?" Alle katten lachten, nadat Alfonso een teken had gegeven dat ze mochten lachen. Zwaluwkit werd boos vanbinnen en klauwde Alfonso's neus open. "Hier zul je spijt van krijgen. Jongens, aanvallen!" Hoofdstuk 4 Zwaluwkit werd omver gegooid en tegen een boomstronk aan gebeukt. Vlak voordat ze bewusteloos raakte, hoorde ze het geluid van gillende katten. -=- "Zwaluwkit! We moeten weg hier!" Langzaam hoorde ze beter, en klonk het geluid van gillende katten, jammerende katten en geblaf. Snel sprong ze op, ze kon nog niet heel goed zien, het was een beetje wazig. Ze zag bloedende katten, en een lijk. Toen zag ze tanden vol met bloed, en bloeddoorlopen ogen van honden. Snel volgde ze Tom. Hij bloedde licht bij een oor. Kastanjekits flank was één grote bloedvlek. Toen ze achterom keek zag ze katten van de groep van Alfonso vechten met de honden. Zo te zien waren er al drie katten hevig bloedend gevallen, en ze kwamen niet meer overeind. Een aantal katten waren gevlucht, onder wie de 'grote leider' zelf. ''Puh... Grote Leider? ''Dacht ze bij zichzelf. ''Hij laat zijn vrienden in de steek, om zijn eigen hachie te redden. ''Met een lichte steek in haar maag dacht ze aan de zwerfkatten die daar aan het vechten waren met de honden. Hoewel ze misschien onaardig deden, zij waren ook katten, en zij hadden ook een leven. "Wat bedoelden die katten met het vermoorden van katten?" vroeg Kastanjekit na een tijdje. Tom zuchtte. "Een tijdje geleden sloot ik mij ook aan bij de Schedelkrakers. De Schedelkrakers is een grote Club van katten, waar die katten van daarnet ook bijhoorden," voegde hij eraan toe. "En Alfonso is één van de Kapiteins." "Verder met het verhaal; elke ware Schedelkraker moest een eed volbrengen. Ik moest een reeks moeilijke opdrachten voltooien, en bij de Laatste Opdracht moest ik een vogel uit de lucht halen, én vermoorden. Ik vond de opdracht maar moeilijk, en ik besloot om een kitten te vermoorden." Na geschokte blikken van Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit, vond hij het maar moeilijk om zijn tranen te bedwingen. "Ik heb spijt van alle daden die ik heb verricht, en ik ben uit de Club gegaan." Ze naderden nu het bos. "Hoe groot is de Schedelkraker-club?" vroeg Kastanjekit. "Ongeveer tien keer zo groot als een Clan. Als Zwerfkat of- Poesiepoes, is of aansluiten, of de dood." Tom jaagde nog wat, en hij ving twee bosmuizen. Terwijl hij er eentje oppeuzelde, aten Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit samen de andere muis. Daarna vielen ze in slaap. Bij de Dageraad van de volgende dag gingen ze al weer op stap, en al snel kwamen ze bij het Donderterritorium. Daar kwamen ze een patrouille tegen onder leiding Wolkneus. Hij slaakte een verrast kreetje. Schroeistaart zei dat iedereen dacht dat ze dood waren. Ze liepen naar het kamp, en de kittens werden verrast aangekeken. Tom werd achterdochtig bekeken. "SterrenClan zij dank dat jullie nog leven. We dachten dat de SchaduwClan jullie vermoord had, en Stormster wou een wraakaanval plegen. We kunnen niet zóveel gewonden gebruiken." zei Violetgloed opgelucht. Ze liep net met papaverzaadjes het medicijnhol binnen. "Zwaluwkit, Kastanjekit! Kom naar het Leidershol. Nu." Zwaluwkit wist dat als de Leider dat tegen je zei, het niet goed kon zijn. "Jullie hebben heel wat te vertellen." zei Stormster bij binnenkomst van de twee kittens. Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit vertelden alles. "De Schedelkrakers hadden ons bijna te pakken." voegde Kastanjekit op het einde toe. "Ik zal even vertellen wat er allemaal is gebeurd in de drie dagen dat jullie weg waren." zei Stormster. "Het gevecht met de SchaduwClan hadden we ternauwernood overleefd. En mijn partner Dauwstreep is bevallen van drie beeldschone kittens: Strokit, Bruinkit en Regenkit. Jullie zouden ze nu mogen bekijken als je zou willen. O ja, beide vaders van jullie liggen in het medicijnhol. Zonder zij zouden we het gevecht nooit hebben gewonnen." Stil verlieten de kittens het leidershol. "O, ja, vanavond is jullie Leerlingceremonie!" riep Stormster ze na. Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit liepen naar de kraamkamer toe. Alle drie de kittens hadden hun oogjes nog niet open. En alle drie leken ze op hun ouders. Dauwstreep voedde ze op dat moment. "Wat een beeldschone kittens!" zei Zwaluwkit. "Ja, hè?" zei Dauwstreep, met een liefdevolle blik op de kittens. De grootste, Bruinkit, was op dat moment nog steeds aan het drinken. "Bruinkit heeft altijd honger." voegde ze eraan toe. Daarna liepen ze naar het medicijnhol, om hun vaders te begroeten. Zwaluwkit haalde haar neus op. Het hol stonk naar kruiden. "Hallo, Muntklauw." zei ze zachtjes. In het Medicijnhol lagen Muntklauw, Rivierpoot en Vlampels. Muntklauw ontwaakte uit zijn slaap en knipperde met zijn ogen. "Zwaluwkit?" vroeg hij. "Je leeft nog!" Vlampels opende ook zijn ogen en verwelkomde zijn zoon. "Vanavond is mijn leerlingceremonie!" zei Zwaluwkit. Muntklauw kwam vrijwel direct overeind en keek naar de lucht. "Het is al bijna avond." mompelde hij, en hij likte Zwaluwkits vacht strak. "Pap!" protesteerde Zwaluwkit. Na een korte tijd kwam Tom binnen voor het afscheid. "Dag, katten!" zei hij. "Doei, Tom! Bedankt dat je ons geholpen hebt!" riep Zwaluwkit. Tom verliet het kamp, en ging vermoedelijk terug naar de Tweebeenplaats. Hoofdstuk 5 "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!" de bekende oproep schalde door de holte. Alle katten verzamelden zich onder de richel, en lieten expres een pad vrij voor Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit. "Na een korte tijd zijn we hier weer, voor een vergadering! En dit keer voor een Leerlingceremonie." Zwaluwkit en Kastanjekit liepen naar voren toe. "Omdat jullie vanavond zes manen worden, is het tijd voor een ceremonie. Vanaf nu, totdat je genoeg geleerd heb als krijger, zul je in training gaan, en de werking van de Krijgscode leren te gebruiken en respecteren. Zwaluwkit, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Zwaluwpoot. Kwikvlam. Je hebt veel geleerd van Vlampels en ik hoop dat je dit allemaal zult overbrengen aan Zwaluwpoot." Kwikvlam liep naar voren toe, en mentor en leerling raakten elkaars neus aan. "Kastanjekit, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Kastanjepoot. Je mentor wordt Schroeistaart." Kastanjepoot en Schroeistaart raakten elkaars neus aan. Toen barstte het gejuich los. Iedereen riepen de nieuwe namen. "Zwaluwpoot! Kastanjepoot!" "En er is vanavond ook een Grote Vergadering. De namen van de katten die meegaan zijn: Schroeistaart, Violetgloed, Ochtendbeek, IJspoot, Kwikvlam, Mistneus, Zwaluwpoot en Kastanjepoot!" ''Yes! ''dacht Zwaluwpoot. ''We gaan mee naar de Vergadering! '' De reis naar het Vergadereiland ging vlot. Eenmaal op de Boombrug ging het slechter. Meerdere keren gleed Zwaluwpoot uit en Kwikvlam wist haar steeds weer op de boomstam te trekken. Eenmaal op het eiland zei Zwaluwpoot niks tegen de SchaduwClankatten. Schurftige Kraaienvoer etende rotkatten. Ze was druk in gesprek met een leerling genaamd Bontpoot, toen de RivierClanleider Goudster de vergadering begon. "Bij ons is alles rustig. Groenblad is duidelijk aan de gang, we hebben een grote hoeveelheid prooi." Toen was Wolfster aan de beurt, de leider van de WindClan. "Bij ons gaat alles ook goed. En we hebben ook een nieuwe leerling: Bontpoot." Iedereen juichte de naam van de nieuwe leerling. Toen was Stormster aan de beurt. "Bij ons gaat alles voorspoedig. De twee verloren kittens zijn teruggekeerd en er zijn ook nieuwe kittens in de kraamkamer. We hebben ook twee nieuwe leerlingen; Zwaluwpoot en Kastanjepoot." Alle katten op het Boomeiland, inclusief de SchaduwClan, scandeerden de namen van de nieuwe leerlingen. Trots ging Zwaluwpoot rechter overeind zitten. "Bij ons gaat alles slecht. Zo te zien heeft de DonderClan alle prooi naar hun territorium gelokt," gromde Klauwster, de SchaduwClanleider. "Heb je bewijs?" vroeg Stormster uitdagend. "Ik heb geen bewijs nodig. DonderClan, RivierClan, WindClan, wees gewaarschuwd. de SchaduwClan zal sterker zijn dan ooit. We hebben meer territorium én katten nodig. Zo, zijn er vrijwilligers?" Hij wees met zijn staart over de menigte katten. "Schandalig," mompelden een aantal oudere krijgers, onder wie Mistneus. "Geen vrijwilligers? Vanzelf zullen die wel komen." miauwde de leider dreigend. "Uiteindelijk zullen jullie allemaal smeken om bij de SchaduwClan te horen!" En na dat gezegd te hebben verliet de Clan het eiland. Stormster ging kort in gesprek met de leiders van de andere Clans, en riep toen zijn eigen katten bij zich om terug naar hun eigen kamp te gaan. "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogerichel voor een Clanvergadering!" al snel stroomde het middelpunt van het kamp vol. "Op de Grote Vergadering beschuldigde hij ons van prooidiefstal, en hij wil meer territorium. Hij wil ook meer katten in zijn Clan." "Het is al duidelijk wat hij wil." zei Scherptand boos. "Hij wil oorlog. En als hij dat wil, kan hij dat krijgen ook." "Scherptand, niet te hard van stapel gaan. Misschien kunnen we ze stoppen zonder oorlog." zei Stormster kalmerend. Na de vergadering ging Zwaluwpoot direct naar het leerlingenhol. Ze werd verwelkomd door IJspoot. "Je kunt naast mij liggen." opperde ze. "Leuk!" zei Zwaluwpoot, en ze installeerde zich naast de witte leerlinge. Al snel viel ze in slaap. De volgende morgen ging ze samen trainen met Kastanjepoot. Ze volgden Kwikvlam. Schroeistaart kwam wat later, aangezien hij patrouilles moest organiseren. "Vandaag ga ik jullie leren om te jagen." miauwde Kwikvlam. "Ik weet dat jullie zelf hebben gejaagd, bij de tweebeenplaats, maar toen waren jullie nog kits. Jullie hadden vooral puur geluk." Ze zakte ineen op de bosgrond, haar staart heen en weer zwaaiend. Ze proefde de windrichting, en ze sprong op een eekhoorn. Ze trippelde met eekhoorn en al terug naar de leerlingen. "We hebben het ook geleerd van Vlampels." zei Kastanjepoot. "Doe maar eens voor, Kastanjepoot. Daarna mag je meer zeggen." zei Kwikvlam. Hij concentreerde zich volledig op een muis, en hij sprong. De muis sprong weg van de maaiende klauwen van Kastanjepoot. "Ben je het vergeten, ofzo?" grinnikte Zwaluwpoot. "Sorry hoor, ik heb nog nooit op een écht dier gejaagd." toen was Zwaluwpoot aan de beurt. Ze had dezelfde muis weer in het zicht, en ze ving het beestje. "Fantastisch, Zwaluwpoot!" miauwde Kwikvlam. Toen kwam Schroeistaart aangerend. "Heb ik wat gemist?" vroeg hij. "Niks hoor," zei Kastanjepoot ongemakkelijk, bang voor een preek van de sterke commandant. Kwikvlam zag het, en hield haar mond. "Je hebt alleen de voltallige training gemist, niks anders hoor. Je bent precies op tijd om terug te gaan naar het kamp." zei Kwikvlam. Eén flits zag Zwaluwpoot een blik in de ogen van Schroeistaart. Liefde. Hoofdstuk 6 De volgende dag werden de leerlingen direct naar het oudstenhol gestuurd, voor bedmosverschoning van de oudsten. Best wel opgewonden trippelde Zwaluwpoot naar het oudstenhol. IJspoot had haar verteld over de bijzondere verhalen van Scherptand. Kastanjepoots humeur was de laatste tijd aan het zakken. Hij was de enige kat in het leerlingenhol, en de poezen waren alleen maar aan het kwebbelen. Ook was Schroeistaart toch achter de blunder bij de jacht gekomen en had hem een langdurige preek gegeven over het nut van goed kunnen jagen. Hij had sowieso geen zin in dat stinkende bedmos verschonen. Scherptand en Berkenblad waren al van hun mosbedden afgegaan. Zwaluwpoot legde nieuw bedmos neer, en Kastanjepoot bracht het oude mos weg. "Kom op zeg." gromde hij met zijn bek vol met mos. Boos liep hij weg, om het mos te dumpen. "Scherptand, wil je alsjeblieft een verhaal vertellen?" vroeg Zwaluwpoot met grote ogen. Scherptand schraapte zijn keel. "Vroeger, toen ik nog krijger was, was er een groot gevecht. Elke Clan vocht tegen elkaar. De DonderClan was op dat moment de kleinste Clan. We hadden weinig krijgers, maar de krijgers die we hadden, waren ook échte krijgers. We hebben de SchaduwClan volledig uitgeschakeld. De RivierClan was aan het vechten met de WindClan. We hadden uiteindelijk de WindClan verrast, toen de RivierClan had verloren van de heidekatten..." Zwaluwpoot dommelde langzaam weg. Ze werd opgeschrikt door Kastanjepoot, die boos het Oudstenhol binnenstampte. "Serieus, Zwaluwpoot." zei hij bars. "Terwijl jij sliep heb ik vies mos gedumpt." ze sprong verontwaardigd op. Ze keek naar het mos, dat keurig lag. "Wat bedoel je? Ze heeft nooit geslapen. Ze heeft al het mos netjes neergelegd." zei Berkenblad. Ze knipoogde naar Zwaluwpoot. Kastanjepoot liep het hol uit en Zwaluwpoot zei bedankt. Een lange tijd later zei Kastanjepoot sorry. "Ik snap je wel hoor, ik zou ook zo boos zijn als je een preek over je heen had gekregen, enzovoorts." Zwaluwpoot gaf hem een lik. "Je bent de beste, Zwaluwpoot." riep Kastanjepoot haar na terwijl hij met de avondpatrouille meeging. Zwaluwpoot kreeg het warm vanbinnen. "Is Kastanjepoot weg?" vroeg Stormster haar. Hij was uit zijn hol naar beneden gekomen. "Ja," zei Zwaluwpoot voorzichtig. "Kom even mee alsjeblieft." "Muntklauw zei tegen mij dat je dit als leerling moest weten." begon hij. "Roossnor is niet je moeder." Zwaluwpoot slikte. "Echt?" "Ja, echt." "Mag ik het aan Kastanjepoot vertellen?" "Weet je Zwaluwpoot, je mag het aan iedereen vertellen. Het is van jezelf, ik kan het niet verbieden. En als ik dat zou kunnen verbieden, zou ik het niet doen. Je bent een leerling. Géén kitten." Ze rende naar Kastanjepoot en vertelde hem alles. Daarna liep Zwaluwpoot regelrecht naar het Medicijnhol. "Muntklauw!" riep ze. "Ja?" vroeg haar vader. "Waarom heb je me niks verteld over Roossnor..." "Heeft Stormster het je verteld?" onderbrak Muntklauw haar. "Ja, Muntklauw. En leg nu uit waarom je het hebt verzwegen, en wie mijn moeder werkelijk is." "Ik zal alleen op het eerste antwoord geven; je was nog te jong." "En wie was mijn moeder?" "Dat ga ik je niet vertellen. Leef door, en vergeet het verleden." Boos verliet Zwaluwpoot het kamp. Ze zou eens een luchtje scheppen. Ze voelde zich thuis tussen de bomen van het bos. In het kamp voelde ze zich opgesloten. Het leek alsof iedereen alles over haar wist. Wie was ze werkelijk en wat was haar geschiedenis? Misschien wist Tom het. Hij wist veel over het Clanleven. Hij wist zo veel over het woud. Was hij zelf ooit Clankat geweest? Misschien wou IJspoot haar helpen. Ze zou het vragen. In het kamp vroeg Zwaluwpoot aan de oudere leerling of ze even onder vier ogen met haar kon spreken. Ze knikte en volgde haar naar een plek boven de holte. "Ik vroeg me af of je me zou willen helpen, met het vinden van Tom." "Tóm? Die zwerfkat die je had geholpen toen je de weg kwijt was? En waarom zou je hem willen zoeken?" "Omdat hij misschien meer weet over mijn échte moeder." IJspoot opende haar mond, en deed hem weer dicht. Ze dacht even na en zei toen: "Omdat je een goede vriendin bent, zou ik je graag willen helpen." Stiekem, terwijl Zwaluwpoot wist dat het tegen de regels was, pakte ze een aantal stukken prooi van de Hoop, voor onderweg. Ze vertrok samen met IJspoot, op een reis die misschien haar hele leven zou veranderen. Hoofdstuk 7 Het was nacht, en ze waren op SchaduwClanterritorium. Ze moest oppassen, anders zouden zij en IJspoot gezien worden. Ze zag al voor zich dat er een patrouille kwam, en dat Klauwster dan meerdere redenen had om de DonderClan te vernietigen. Snel sloop ze over het territorium, met IJspoot op haar hielen. Ze bereikten de overkant van de grens veilig, en kwamen weer op het Donderpad. Ze namen een korte pauze, en ze aten hun prooi op. Daarna vervolgden ze hun weg naar de Tweebeenplaats. Binnen de kortste keren waren ze bij de Tweebeenplaats. Het probleem was om Tom te vinden. "We nemen allebei een helft, en we spreken hier weer af, vanmiddag." zei Zwaluwpoot, en IJspoot murmelde instemmend. Zwaluwpoot bad tot de SterrenClan dat ze Tom zouden vinden. Zwaluwpoot sprong op een tuinhek, en sprong via daar op een dak. Zo had ze meer overzicht over de Tweebeenplaats. ''Nee... ''dacht ze na een tijdje, toen er een zwerfkat ook op het dak klom. Zo te zien was het een Schedelkraker. Diep gegrom steeg op in haar keel. "Verdwijn, Schedelkraker." blies Zwaluwpoot. Angstig sprong de kat weg, en verdween uit het zicht. "Het is al bijna middag..." mompelde ze terwijl ze naar de lucht keek. Snel rende ze weg naar het punt waar ze hadden afgesproken, en tot grote opluchting had IJspoot Tom meegenomen. "Tom," begon Zwaluwpoot. "Ken jij Muntklauw?" Tom slikte, en zijn ogen vulden zich langzaam met tranen. "Ja, ik ken hem." zei hij met stokkende stem. "Hoe ken je hem?" vroeg IJspoot nieuwsgierig. Toms oren bewogen heen en weer. "Hij was een goede vriend van mij." zei hij. "Vroeger speelden we samen in het leerlingenhol." "Was je Clankat?" vroeg Zwaluwpoot. "Ik wás Clankat." verbeterde Tom haar nadrukkelijk. "Ik wist alles van Muntpoot, en hij wist alles van mij. Op gegeven moment werden we verliefd op dezelfde poes. We hadden erge ruzie, en we praatten nooit meer met elkaar." "En op wie was je verliefd?" drong Zwaluwpoot aan. Tom zuchtte. "Het is te lang geleden. Ik weet alleen nog haar afkomst: ze komt van de WindClan." Zwaluwpoot vroeg nog door over haar uiterlijk, maar hij wist het gewoon niet meer. Zwaluwpoot besloot om wéér terug naar huis toe te gaan. "We zijn tenminste wat te weten gekomen." prevelde ze, terwijl ze het woud weer binnenliepen. "Ja, je kunt nu verder met je zoektocht." zei IJspoot. "Ik dank je echt heel erg, IJspoot," miauwde Zwaluwpoot blij. Samen gingen ze weer terug naar het DonderClankamp. En weer legde ze Stormster wat er gebeurd was. "Je verdwijnt zo vaak." zei Stormster. "We maken ons diepe zorgen als je weer weg bent." "Het spijt me, Stormster, maar ik moet meer over mijn verleden weten, en als het kan ook mijn toekomst." zei Zwaluwpoot. "Volg eerst weer eens wat training. Kastanjepoot loopt voor op je." Ze hadden nog gevechtstraining die dag. Kwikvlam leerde Zwaluwpoot de Dassenhaak. Ze wist nu hoe ze iedere kat makkelijk kon pootje haken. "Ik ga weer eens kijken bij... Schroeistaart." zei Kwikvlam tegen haar leerling. "Oké." zei Zwaluwpoot, en Kwikvlam rende weg. Weer terug in het kamp zocht ze Kastanjepoot. Hij lag in het leerlingenhol te pitten, en tot blijdschap van Zwaluwpoot was Rivierpoot weer teruggekeerd naar het Hol. Betekende dat ook dat Muntklauw weer hersteld was? Ze besloot een kijkje te nemen nadat ze Kastanjepoot te verteld te hebben over waar ze was geweest. Ze veegde met haar staart over de neus van de leerling, en hij sprong overeind. "Grote SterrenClan, Zwaluwpoot! Je bent terug!" Zwaluwpoot vertelde de rode leerling alles, en nieuwsgierig sloot Rivierpoot ook aan. "Dapper dat je die Schedelkraker hebt verjaagd." zei Rivierpoot met fonkelende ogen. Samen met Kastanjepoot liep ze naar het medicijnhol. Binnen lag er geen enkele kat. "Ze zijn hersteld!" zeiden Zwaluwpoot en Kastanjepoot tegen elkaar. Zwaluwpoots band met haar vader was onderbroken, aangezien Muntklauw manenlang haar geschiedenis had verzwegen. "Hé Vlampels!" zei Kastanjepoot, en snorrend stortte hij zich op zijn vader. "Ik ben uit het Medicijnhol om nog op te knappen." zei Vlampels hijgend, nadat hij Kastanjepoot van hem af had geduwd. "Hallo Muntklauw." zei Zwaluwpoot op een neutrale toon. "Zwaluwpoot, ben je weer terug?" vroeg haar vader verrast. "Ja." zei ze. "En ik ga zelf op zoek naar mijn verleden, met óf zonder hulp van je." Muntklauw zuchtte diep en staarde zijn dochter indringend aan. "Ik verbied je." zei hij met trillende stem. Plotseling, zonder dat Zwaluwpoot het wou, schoot alle woede uit haar. "Nou, ik luister toch niet!" brieste ze. "Ik ben je vader, Zwaluwpoot." "DAN WOU IK DAT JE NIET MIJN VADER WAS!" direct sloot Zwaluwpoot haar mond, en huilend rende ze de kraamkamer uit. Hoofdstuk 8 Wat kon Muntklauw haar schelen. Ze zocht het zelf allemaal wel uit. Boos stampte ze het Leerlingenhol binnen, en plofte neer op haar Mosbed. Toen kwam Kastanjepoot binnen. "Zwaluwpoot, rustig ademhalen." Haar vriend kwam naast haar zitten, en likte haar over haar oren. Zwaluwpoot sloot haar ogen, en haalde diep adem. De haren op haar schouders gingen liggen. "Bedankt, Kastanjepoot." zei ze. "Weet je, ik vind het heel vervelend dat Muntklauw niks over mijn moeder wil vertellen. En plotseling, op dat moment, kwam alles eruit." "Ik weet dat je het niet expres deed." murmelde Kastanjepoot. En nog een lange tijd tongden ze samen. "Slaap lekker," mompelde Zwaluwpoot na een tijdje, en viel vrijwel meteen in slaap, op haar mosbed. Ze stond naast een rivier, en in de lucht straalden de sterren helderder dan ooit. Eén ster viel naar beneden, en viel vlak voor Zwaluwpoots poten. De ster spatte uiteen en er verscheen een poes. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg Zwaluwpoot angstig. "Ik ben Buizerdkreet, Zwaluwpoot. Ik ben je moeder" miauwde de poes. "En ik ben hier om te vertellen dat ik nog steeds heel veel van je hou, evenals Muntklauw." "Hij vertelde niks over... jou!" Wist Zwaluwpoot met moeite uit te brengen. "Daar heeft hij zo zijn redenen voor, kleine knorrepot." Er klonk ineens gefluister in de lucht, en angstig draaide haar moeder zich om. Ineens werd alles donker. Toen zag ze een kleine lichtbol, en die verspreidde zich over de schaduw, totdat alle schaduw was verdwenen. ''De Schaduw zal nooit winnen van de Zon. ''"Zwaluwpoot, je bent voorbestemd om op reis te gaan, en de Schaduw voor eens en altijd te stoppen." zei Buizerdkreet. Toen vervaagde alles en Zwaluwpoot werd wakker. Ze had zoveel gereisd, terwijl het antwoord in het kamp was! Toen drong tot haar door dat het nog niet klaar was. Ze wist niet of ze ooit in de WindClan had gewoond, en of ze familie had in de WindClan. Ze zou niet deze maan naar haar moeders Clan gaan, want ze had ook nog training, en ze was niet van plan om Kastanjepoot voor te laten lopen. De volgende dag werd ze vroeg gewekt. Het was Kwikvlam. "We gaan mee met de Dageraadpatrouille mee, onder leiding van Schroeistaart." Zwaluwpoot was verbaasd hoe liefdevol haar mentor de naam van de commandant zei. "En de anderen zijn Mistneus en Rivierpoot." Zwaluwpoot wist bijna zeker dat Kwikvlam verliefd was op de oranje kater, en Schroeistaart was ook verliefd op haar. En dan kwamen er kittens, een voordeel voor de Clan. Snel rende Zwaluwpoot achter Schroeistaart aan, die net uit de holte verdween. Ze controleerden de grenzen op eventuele SchaduwClankatten. Zwaluwpoot besefte hoe rustig de DonderClan met de SchaduwClan omging. Ze veranderden even de aangepaste grenzen en gingen weer weg. "Ik dacht al bijna dat je weer weg was." grapte Kastanjepoot. "Ik ga niet meer weg zonder dat jij iets weet." spinde Zwaluwpoot. "En dat weet je, Zwaluwvoet houdt zich aan het woord, want ze is trouw aan de DonderClan." "En Kastanjeklauw is sterker dan Zwaluwvoet!" riep Kastanjepoot en sprong op Zwaluwpoot. Al snel kwamen alle aanwezigen in het kamp kijken naar het stoeigevecht en miauwden aanmoedigingen. "Kom op, Zwaluwpoot!" riep Kwikvlam. Daarna kroop ze tegen Schroeistaart aan, haar momentele vriend. Zwaluwpoot trok Kastanjepoot van haar af, en bewerkte zijn flank. Toen Zwaluwpoot even opkeek, zag ze vaag de gestalte van haar moeder. Met voldoening in haar buik stoeide ze door, en ze won. Hoofdstuk 9 Bij schemering zag Zwaluwpoot Schroeistaart vertrekken met Kwikvlam. ''Wat gaan ze doen? Vroeg Zwaluwpoot zich af. '' ''Ze sloop achter de katten aan, en ze kwamen bij een open plek. Schroeistaart en Kwikvlam gingen recht in het maanlicht naast elkaar liggen, en ze tongden samen. Zwaluwpoot probeerde dichterbij te komen. "Ik hou van je, Schroeistaart." Murmelde Kwikvlam. Plotseling maakte haar buik stuiptrekkingen. "Dit klopt niet, Kwikvlam..." fluisterde Schroeistaart. "De kittens! Ze komen te vroeg!" toen merkte hij Zwaluwpoot op. "Wat doe je... laat ook maar. Haal Violetgloed! Desnoods Berkenblad! SNEL!" ze merkte dat de commandant in paniek begon te raken. Snel rende ze naar het kamp, en ze riep Violetgloed. "Kwikvlam kittens komen te vroeg! Kom snel!" Violetgloed kwam naar buiten met een grote stapel papaverzaadjes, en Zwaluwpoot pakte een deel over, zodat ze sneller konden bewegen. Een krijs doorboorde de stilte van de nacht. "We moeten doorlopen!" zei de medicijnkat. Al snel kwamen ze bij de open plek. "Schiet op." zei Schroeistaart wanhopig. "Straks sterft ze aan bloedverlies!" Zwaluwpoot snakte naar adem. Straks zou ze haar mentor misschien wel verliezen, en ze was al zó kort leerling. Violetgloed drukte met haar poten op de buik van Kwikvlam, en langzaam werd ze rustig. Toen maakte haar buik een grote stuiptrekking en een kitten viel op het gras. Violetgloed beet het vruchtzakje open en ze begon direct met het stevig likken van de kitten. Het was een gevlekte kater met ambergele ogen, net zoals zijn moeder. "Amberkit." miauwde Schroeistaart, en Kwikvlam knikte zwak. Toen viel ze ineen op het gras. "Dat was het?" vroeg Schroeistaart. De Medicijnkat knikte. Zwaluwpoot zuchtte opgelucht. Zo was alles toch goed gekomen, en er was een nieuwe kitten in de Clan. Het was al een week na de geboorte van Amberkit. Zwaluwpoot kwam net terug met een muis en een merel van de jacht. Ze liep net het kamp uit om weer te gaan jagen, toen ze een stem hoorde. ''De Schaduw zal nooit winnen van de Zon. Vertel het door. Anders is het al te laat. ''"Buizerdkreet." mompelde Zwaluwpoot. "Ik zal het doen." Ze liep regelrecht naar het Leidershol, en begon te vertellen; "Een week geleden kwam mijn moeder, Buizerdkreet, langs in mijn droom. Ze vertelde een voorspelling, en vandaag zei ze dat ik hem moest doorvertellen." "Je hebt je moeder gevonden!" onderbrak Stormster haar. "Dat is fantastisch nieuws!" Bijna wou Zwaluwpoot vertellen over de afkomst van haar moeder. Ze sloot gauw haar mond. "De voorspelling luidt: ''De Schaduw zal nooit winnen van de Zon. ''Ik heb een vermoeden dat de SchaduwClan ''Schaduw ''is, en wat ''Zon ''is, ik heb geen flauw idee." Bedachtzaam waste de leider zich. "Ik zal het er op de volgende Grote Vergadering over hebben," besloot hij. Toen Zwaluwpoot het leidershol verliet, ging ze samen met Kastanjepoot en Schroeistaart naar de vechttraining. Aangezien Kwikvlam in de Kraamkamer lag, trainde Schroeistaart beide leerlingen. "Vandaag gaan jullie eens laten zien wat jullie weten," miauwde de commandant. "Dan zal ik jullie beoordelen op jullie vechtkunsten." De leerlingen gingen tegenover elkaar staan en Schroeistaart riep het startteken. Zwaluwpoot schoot onder Kastanjepoot door, haalde zijn poten onder hem vandaan en gaf hem nog een schram. Ze zou zich vast en zeker bewijzen. Ze kende alle trucjes, en misschien zou ze er zelf ook een paar bedenken. Kastanjepoot viel op zijn snuit, en hij stond snel op. Hij sprong op Zwaluwpoots rug en begon haar rug te bewerken. Zwaluwpoot sprong op, en maakte een halve draai. Nu lag zij op de rode leerling. Ze wou net de laatste klap uitdelen, toen Schroeistaart met een zwiep van zijn staart aangaf dat ze moesten stoppen. Er kwam een zwaar bloedende RivierClankat uit een struik tevoorschijn. "Help ons! De SchaduwClan valt ons aan!" Einde Dit was al het eerste deel! Feedback, Tops en Tips mogen allemaal in de Reacties! Ik hoop dat je het leuk vond. Klik hier voor het nieuwe deel; Hoop.